1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a power generator stator assembly, a stator core module assembly, and a process for assembling a stator core module assembly within a horizontally positioned stator frame.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,116 discloses a technique for mounting a power generator stator core to a stator frame. A plurality of keybars are provided, which engage corresponding slots provided in the stator core. One or more spring bars are welded to the stator frame. Keyblocks are bolted to the keybars and provide a means for mounting the keybars to the spring bars. The keybars are shown extending along the entire length of the stator core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,540 discloses a process for forming a stator core in a stator frame. The process involves forming a plurality of core modules or donuts, each of which comprises a plurality of stator core rings or plates. The stator frame is placed in an upright position. A predefined number of the core modules are then lowered into the upright stator frame. For a power generator which has been in operation for some time and is in need of a new stator core, turning its stator frame upright to receive a new stator core is very difficult arid typically not feasible.
An improved technique for assembling a stator core within a stator frame is desired, especially when the stator frame comprises a horizontally positioned housing.